PC:Sha'kar (VanderLegion)
Retired Summary Powers * From Class: ** Encounter: Healing Infusion: Curative Admixture ** Encounter: Healing Infusion: Resistive Formula * From Race: ** Void Assumption * From Level 1: ** At Will: Magic Weapon ** At Will: Thundering Armor ** Encounter: Burning Weapons ** Daily: Icebound Sigil * From Level 2: ** Daily: Restorative Infusion * From Level 3: ** Encounter: Shocking Feedback Racial Features * Elemental Origins - Origin is Elemental, not Natural * Voidsoul - Gain Resist 5 psycic and +1 bonus to will, as well as Void Assumption Encounter power Class Features * Arcane Empowerment - Empower magic item once per day + once per milestone * Arcane Rejuvenation - When an ally uses a daily magic item they gain 1/2 level + 4 temporary hit points. * Augment Energy - A weapon gains a +2 bonus as a free action once. A weapon can't be infused twice. * Healing Infusion - Access related powers 2/encounter * Impart Energy - Recharge a daily magic item. An item can't be recharged twice in a day. * Ritual Casting - Gain ritual caster feat Feats Crossbow Caster - Use crossbow as implement for Artificer Powers Ritual Caster (Class feature) - Master and Perform Rituals Potent Restorables - Targets of healing powers gain 2 extra hit points Improved Augment Energy - Augment Energy grants a +4 bonus to the attack roll instead of a +2 Rituals Known Brew Potion Disenchant Magic Item Enchant Magic Item Make Whole Alchemical Formulas Known *Alchemical Fire *Tethercord Theme Alchemist - Gain alchemist feat as a bonus feat. Learn one level 1 alchemical formula. Can use this formula without needing any training in the associated skill. At the end of a short rest, Sha'kar can create one alchemical item of his level or lower at no cost. He must know the formula for the item, and can only have one such item prepared at a time. Fluff Sha'kar was a merchant on Barcarte specializing in magic. He did it all, enchanting, potions, alchemy, if someone wanted it, he could create it. His business was vastly successful and he was making more money than he knew what to do with. All of that came crashing down around him the day his business was robbed. It was just at the end of the day as he was preparing to go home for the night. A group of creatures - masked and cloaked to hide their race/genders and features - entered and attacked the merchant. Unfortunately, Sha'kar had no knowledge of how to use any of the enchanted weapons he had in his shop, and was beaten severely before losing conciousness. When he awoke, his shop had been emptied, nothing remained. He slowly made his way to a healer where he used most of his remaining money to pay for their service. Sha'kar decided he would never again be helpless, and as soon as he was healthy again he set out to learn to defend himself and others in need. He spent the last of his money buying some basic gear, then began training with his new weapons and learning new ways to use his magic. Finally, after he felt he was ready, he went searching for work, looking for people he could help or adventures he could go on, deciding running a shop was no longer enough. Hooks #Desire for Adventure #Will not stand by and allow innocents to be harmed. #Who assaulted my shop, and why? Kicker *Shop was robbed, no longer willing to be helpless. Status Equipment Weight Carried: 117 lbs Money Remaining: 62 GP Wish List (In no particular order or preference atm) Tracking 9/9/2012: Use 1677 xp banked from retiring Tyris to level up to 6. 9/9/2012: Retire to create a new character at level 6. Treasure From Team Go Hard or Go Home: Point Blank Repeating Crossbow +1 (Level 3) 217gp (Used to purchase Alchemy Case and Tethercord formula) From Catastrophe: Warmage's Uniform Leather Armor +1 (Level 3) XP 2841 xp from Team Go Hard or Go Home 1703 xp from Catastrophe 1279 time xp from Catastrophe 1677 banked xp Changes 12/14/2011: Updated to Level 3, purchased Tethercord formula and Alchemy Case with gold from TGHOGH adventure. 2/15/2012: Updated to Level 4: +1 to int and con, Improved Augment Energy feat Events Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (6 + Con Modifier (+4)) Saving Throws Attacks Basic Skills Regional Benefits Bacarte: Regional Benefit Characters from Bacarte receive a +1 on perception checks, reflecting an innate keenness honed on the dangerous, misty streets of the isle. When on Bacarte they also receive a +4 bonus to Streetwise checks, reflecting the natural relationships they've built up with normally suspicious folk who dwell on the island and if they roll lower than a 10 they may substitute a 10 instead (reflecting their ability to get access to basic information).--> Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Son of Meepo Approved. Approval 2 * It looks like Sha'kar has 2 backround benefits: Region: Bacarte and Occupation (Merchant). You only get one benefit. Remove the one or the other and he looks good to go. -Iron Sky (Judge) * Error is resolved, Approved by SR --WEContact 16:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 3 Approval 1 *Fix the AC on your summary. *Add the tethercord formula to your equipment section so that the cost can be tracked. These are minor enough. Approved. MeepoLives 18:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Edit: VanderLegion - Aww, I can't have 117 AC? Spoiling all my fun... Anyway, fixed those two. Approval 2 Everything is perfect forever and Approved --WEContact 23:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Status Awaiting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval